forgive
by dari1992
Summary: a ten year old girl is pushed out of her home, with a few friends, she finds the mew mews and the aleins?
1. Chapter 1

Ideas

Kimiko becomes a mew mew

she comes from another dimison when her place was taken over

she meets the aliens

she feels bad and dose not want to fight

she is 10 year old

PRO-LONG

My family and I were outside, watching the stars, making things out of them. That's when we heard a roar; we turned and saw a dragon, its eyes were pitch red, no sign of the pupil. It shot a fire ball at our

house, then the Elders, ran up to me "We need to get you out, it's you and a few of your friends that he's after" the Elders dragged me away from my family. I turned to see my parents and little sisters, dying,

tears came down my face, we got to the portal that separated our land from the other. I saw Blake- he can control fire, Jake- he can control earth, Ceri- she can control air, and me- I can control water. The

Elders pushed us through.

My 'family' we call us that, we lived here for about three weeks, not a day goes by that I don't want to go back. I went to the park, I go here to make me feel better, I sit by the fountain, being near water

helps. I see a happy couple from across the yard, tears weld into my eyes, 'why can't our family have that, why couldn't we have been born here, even though our place was better' Our place is mostly woods,

we have a cottage, a huge water fall, no cars, no computers, but we have animals that you only see in your dreams. I was taken out of my thoughts by a scream; I turned to see a weird person, with green

hair, gold eyes attacking the couple I saw a while ago. I took off toward them, calling on water to pin the strange man to the tree, and got to the couple. The woman was on the ground, pale. The man sat

down beside me and took her into his arms. I turned to the elf guy, "Who in the fudge do you think you are!" I yelled at him. That's when I saw five people come up…..


	2. Chapter 2

They went around me, blocking me away from the elf type thing. "Hey Kitty" the Elf said. "I can take care of myself" I said, I hated bering ignored. They all turned toward my, my 'family' and I, well the young ones, that would only be me, have to wear these serctian glasses. Our eyes can control people, we can make them do whatever we want. Us young ones can not control it. The Elf turned toward me, "Your brave, for a stupid human" he told me. "Humans are not stupid, but I am no human" I told him. "I really don't have time to talk,FUSION" he said combiding the jellyfish and the spirt of the couple together. Two other Aliens showed up, one looked emo, the other looked like it was a little kid. The pink fuzz ball flew toward me, it opened its mouth, and a pendant flew toward me. "Mew mew cherry" it said. "Mew mew Cherry Metamopase" (can't spell) My outfit was like Ichigo's, but orange, I also have black eyes and tail."CAN'T YOU SEE THAT WERE TRYING TO SAVE OUR PLANET" the runt said, I had my wepon called out, but as I heard what he said, I could not fight, I know how they feel, I lost my home. My wepon fell, everyone turned to me, "I can't fight, I can't do it" I told them. "You have to"Ichigo told me. "You don't understand, none of you do" tears were going down my face. "Yes we do, you don't want to hurt them, bohoohoo" Minto said, they laughed. "ITS'S NOT FUNNY, I TO LOST MY HOME, EVERYONE I KNOWN AND LOVED DIED, I WAS FORCED HERE, AND YOU JOKE AROUND. MY DEMISION WAS TAKEN OVER, LIKE THEIR WAS" I yelled at them, they made me pissed. I took off running , I hated the mews for what they said, they did not understand, no one did, I'm alone here. Those Aliens are like me, well, not exactly, but similar...

*I love to thank Jessluvswriting and her reviews,it made me want to update faster, if anyone has ANY ideas they want added into the story, don't be afraid to tell me, I'll be more than glad to add your ideas in any way I can, thanks agian*


	3. Chapter 3

I ran to a place no one can find me, I can never fight them now, their like me. They to lost their home, even though I looked human and they didn't. I heard a noice and looked up to see... the Emo looking Alien. He was looking at me, then the Runt, and Forest top joined him. Emo sat in front of me, Runt sat on my left and Forest top on my right. "Do you mean what you said?" Emo asked. "Can I know ya'lls name first, unless you want me to keep calling you 'Forest top, Runt, and Emo'" I told them. "I'm Pai" the Emo one said. "I'm Tarto, not Runt" Runt said. "And I'm Kishu" the Forest top one said. "Now answer the question" Pia demanded. "Yes I am, my home was invaded by the dark thing, it killed everything in its path, the sun vanished, , the clouds went away, the wind stoped. The animals turned evil, they started killing our people. The Elders, pushed us through the portal to here, to protect us" I explained to them.


End file.
